


Scared Shitless

by JustSomeMusings



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Cursing, Spoilers 2.05 and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from twdkinkmeme: Glenn goes to Daryl after the hayloft incident; he's just all freaked out and the safest place he can imagine being is anywhere that has Daryl, even if he's basically bedridden. Daryl's all grouchy about Glenn being there at first, but when Glenn is all "Oh my god, I don't care, this is the only place I'm gonna feel safe," Daryl's obviously pleased as punch and settles down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Shitless

Freaking out is just one of the many ways to describe Glenn at this moment. Other ways would be panicked, terrified, frightened, and scared shitless. Especially that last one. He is most definitely scared shitless. Glenn has no clue what to do or where to go or how not to tell this to anybody. He needs to be somewhere safe because the farm isn’t because there are walkers in the barn. What the actual fuck. How. Why. What. When. A thousand questions that he wants answered, but doesn’t want answered swirl through his mind in a never ending stream of panic. 

His mind is going about a thousand miles per minute and none of those thought are settling except one. He needs to be somewhere safe. Some place far away from the barn. Someplace with protection. Someplace where he can curl up and try to forget what he just saw. He doesn’t know where that place is. The camp is too close to the barn for him. Plus he said he wouldn’t tell. If he goes to them he’ll definitely tell because walkers. Walkers in the barn. 

Glenn’s mind may not know where to go, but his body does. His feet are carrying him towards the house before he even knows what he’s doing. Daryl. He’s going to Daryl. If anywhere is safe it’s with him. The man may be injured and in pain, but Glenn still feels like he could kick everyone’s ass. He’ll be ok with Daryl. Everything will be fine. He just has to get to Daryl’s room. He passes by Andrea and Dale, who try to call him over, but he ignores them. T-Dog tries to stop him. Glenn has only one single minded focus though and he’s not going to stop and talk to everyone else. He’s just glad that Rick is nowhere in site. The man as good intentions, but Glenn doesn’t trust him like he does Daryl. 

He just needs Daryl. That’s all. He takes the font stairs two at a time, practically rips the screen door off its handles, and pretty much runs to Daryl’s room. He throws open the door, startling a sleeping Daryl, and then slams it shut and locks it. Daryl is glaring at him with sleep filled eyed confusion. He’s reflexively swallowing to try to wet his throat, so he can speak, but before he can Glenn yanks his shoes off, throws his hat off, and then burrows into the other side of the bed. Daryl blinks. He’s awake now. 

“What the fuck Chinaman,” Daryl mutters taking in the kids’ appearance. He looks scared shitless and like he’s trying to hide from something and to hide something. It takes about thirty more seconds before the kid is glued to his side with his eyes squeezed tightly closed like he’s trying to forget something. 

“You gon’ tell me what’s goin’ on?” Daryl waits. The kid will eventually tell him what’s wrong. He’d be freaking out if this kind of shit didn’t happen often. Sometimes he feels like the only place Glenn can sleep is next to Daryl. 

“You know why,” Glenn mumbles into the skin of Daryl’s neck where he’s buried his face, “Safe.” 

Daryl heaves a sigh and settles down with the kid. He knows they’re going to fall asleep for now probably. He’s going to wake up with the kid tangled around him in every possible way. He’ not sure when he became used to this or why he let it happen, but he does know that he finds it kind of hard to sleep when Glenn isn’t there. Except for when he’s injured and they knock him out with painkillers. That’s pretty effective too. Well Glenn’s here and not ready to let him in on his little secret, so he might as well make the best of it and sleep. He knows he’s not getting any tonight because there’s no way Glenn can sneak over here without the whole camp knowing. And of course just as Daryl closes his eyes to fall back asleep the kid talks. 

“Walkers,” he whispers and Glenn feels Daryl tense, “In the barn. Daryl…” 

Daryl wraps both his arms around the kid and hauls him so he’s half on his chest. The kid is shaking. He knows that it has to be shock. The Asian is pretty tough, but it has to be a nasty shock to know that the one place you thought of as safe isn’t safe at all. He wants to go to that barn right now and kill off every goddamn geek in there. It’ll be safe then. Glenn’ll be safe then. 

He’s beyond pissed. How the fuck does anyone keep a barn full of walkers? Just what the fuck is this old man thinking? Daryl’s gonna kill the geeks and then kill him. The old man is a fucking idiot. Glenn makes a noise of protest as Daryl’s fingertips try to dig holes into his sides. When Daryl lets up Glenn tells him everything. About how he Maggie passed notes at dinner, how they were going to meet at the barn (Daryl ignores the heavy feeling in his gut when he hears that), about how when he saw the walkers he wanted to run, and how Maggie made him promise not to tell. To bad she didn’t know that Glenn pretty much tells him everything. 

“Not safe Daryl. Not safe,” Glenn ends the story with a frantic heartbeat and too short breathes. Daryl’s hand does what it’s become accustomed to doing ever since Glenn started coming to him after the nightmares. It wiggles it’s way under the hem of Glenn’s t-shirt and rests on the small of his back. His thumb begins drawing circles. Glenn begins to calm almost immediately. 

“Safe now,” Daryl drawls, “I’m gonna kill them.” 

“Can’t. Daryl I wasn’t supposed to tell you,” Glenn is starting to panic again, “I promised. I just…I couldn’t not tell you. Please Daryl.” 

“Fine,” Daryl agrees if only so he can get the kid to calm the fuck down, “For now. We’re gonna talk about this again in a couple o’ days.” 

He feels Glenn let out a deep breathe and nod. He can feel the kids’ heart rate lowering through the beats he feels resonating in his chest. Its a few more minutes until the circles being traced into his back and the even breathing of Daryl lull the kid to sleep. Daryl lies awake a little bit longer figuring out how to keep the Asian within his sights for the next few days before he can convince the kid to tell everyone or at least Dale, so that Dale can tell everyone or so that he has someone that will help him in convincing to tell. One thing’s for sure, he needs out of this bed and that means sleep. 

That he can do. Glenn is here and safe. That’s all it takes for Daryl to fall asleep. That’s all it ever takes for Daryl is fall asleep.


End file.
